


Dead Girl Walking

by shadowlover135



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angry Sex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlover135/pseuds/shadowlover135
Summary: Josie and Lizzie have a showdown in front of the whole school and the aftermath results in Josie deciding to seek solace in Penelope.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Dead Girl Walking” from Heathers the Musical.
> 
> And I know I gotta post the second chapter of the other fic, but I got too distracted by this one, sorry xP

Josie arrived in front of a door she had been avoiding for months. Without knocking, she tried to provide the correct password to enter, but discovered that it had apparently changed, since she could not get it to open.

Losing the last strand of resignation in her, she simply siphoned all magic the door held and in no time she heard it unlock. Pushing it open abruptly, she entered the room without compunction.

Penelope snapped her head up from the book she was reading. 

"What the f…" but she didn't finish. The sight in front of her got her more intrigued than surprised, so she shut her mouth and tried to regain some composure, mustering up a smirk. "Apparently someone hasn't forgotten the password to my room."

"I actually forced myself to forget. I just siphoned all the magic from it." Josie responded quickly, no traces of hesitation. The brunette slammed the door shut for good measure, not taking her fiery eyes off of Penelope.

The raven-haired girl was painfully hit with how hot her ex looked whenever she gave herself the chance to be confident. And she would also be lying if she said Josie's admission didn't feel like a punch in the gut.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Jojo?"

The way Penelope always seemed to be on top of her game would normally drive Josie insane, but right now everything she felt was intensified. Her anger rose even more at how sexy Penelope looked by just laying sideways in her bed, wearing sweatshirt and short shorts, book beside her.

"Shut up", Josie muttered under her breath, and started purposefully stomping towards the bed, clearly infuriated.

Becoming worried, Penelope had already bookmarked the page she was in and, with a tired sigh, she sat down and challenged the brunette's gaze.

"Okay, Jojo, talk to me, what is…" but before she could continue, Josie pushed her torso back to the mattress.

"I said shut up", she growled, jumping on the bed and stradling the other girl.

Penelope was at a complete loss for words, and she could not hold back the discreet moan that left her throat when Josie lowered herself on top of her and started kissing her fiercely.

The raven haired girl lightly pushed her and kept her a few inches away from her face, softly holding her shoulders. Taking it as a cue, Josie distanced herself more and got rid of her own shirt, throwing it across the room. Looking back at a wide-eyed and speechless Penelope, she felt her confidence rising to the ceiling. She always did love having such an effect on those green eyes, and she liked wiping that irritating smirk from her face even more.

With her ego being stroked by Penelope's stare, Josie lowered herself again and started attacking the girl's neck. She placed hungry, open-mouthed kisses on the crook of her neck and started going down to the girl's collarbones, leaving rough bites on her way, when she felt herself being pushed again, this time more forcefully.

"Jojo, what the hell is going on?!" Penelope was clearly affected by the sudden development, but she could not bring herself to loosen up just yet. Not when Josie’s touches, however desperate, were so reminiscent of a time when the brunette loved her back. Not when Penelope expected hate instead of those soft, milky hands delicately tracing her abdomen absentmindedly.

"Lizzie and I had a fight", Josie replied shyly, averting her gaze, but out of the corner of her eyes she noticed how Penelope's face immediately fell as she started pushing Josie out of her lap. "We fought because I finally confronted her."

With that, she had green eyes curiously staring at her, with something close to pride in them. It helped her recover her strength, and she went back to staring at Penelope intently.

“She challenged me to an actual duel in front of the whole school and I have thirty hours to live before she socially executes me. I figured riding you all night long would help me blow off some steam before the duel."

"Wouldn't you rather talk about this?" Penelope countered softly, "You seem extremely bothered and I don't want you doing something or, in this case, me, knowing that you'll regret it in the morning."

"This is not about what you want _for me_ , Penelope. I've made my decision and what _I want_ is for you to fuck me senseless tonight." Josie added hurriedly, raising her voice. She had already lost her patience. "If you're not interested, I'll go find someone who is", she added, getting up from the bed.

Before Josie could walk away, however, Penelope quickly reached out and softly held her wrist.

"Stay?"

And seeing all that love and affection for her in Penelope's sad eyes made her heart sting, but love was not what she needed tonight. Josie needed the heat, she needed the rough sex and the bite marks. She needed to feel free from other people's expectations of her, and she knew Penelope would probably be the only person in the world who wouldn't judge her right now. Who would her Josie to _unwind_.

And maybe Josie was using the other girl, asking for sex when she knew Penelope would do anything for her. In moments like this it seemed the raven-haired girl still had feelings for her, maybe just as much as she had for the other girl. However, that hypothesis had to be filed for later because tonight she couldn't care less. They had reached an agreement and that was all that mattered.

She quickly returned to the bed and roughly took Penelope's mouth on hers. Josie's tongue licked the other girl's bottom lips and Penelope obediently let her in with a hungry sigh.

The brunette started tugging at the hem of the shorter girl's sweatshirt and the latter immediately threw her arms up to let her take it off. Josie was surprised to find Penelope was not wearing a bra, so she took her own off as well to offer some sort of shared vulnerability. 

The raven-haired girl took it as her time to shine and pulled the taller girl back to her lap. She pressed her face to Josie's chest adoringly and took her time to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses towards one of her breasts. When she heard a satisfied moan, she started thoroughly licking one nipple, while the hand that wasn't holding Josie in place caressed the other, slightly pinching it.

Josie's hands were rummaging Penelope's back desperately, looking for solace and leaving scratch marks in their wake. When she felt a bite to her nipple, however, she pulled Penelope's head by her dark locks and joined their mouths once again furiously, pushing both of them back to the mattress. In the meantime, her other hand found its way inside the other girl's shorts, and Penelope gasped, surprised.

"Jojo, are you sure?" She forced herself to sound serious, but the moan she tried to hold back combined with the desire lacing her words just made Josie chuckle and move below.

Josie took one of the other girl's breasts in her mouth and started working her tongue on it, finally earning an incredibly loud moan in return. She looked up at Penelope and found green half-lidded eyes staring back at her, full blown pupils filled with unrestrained lust and yearning, flushed cheeks.

Josie smiled, but it also looked menacing. She lowered herself in front of Penelope's shorts and unbuttoned it, earning now a sigh in anticipation. She slowly removed it and kissed the wetness she saw through the underwear. With that, Penelope moaned again, louder, eyes tightly closed, and threaded her fingers through Josie's brown locks, slightly pulling her closer to her center, and Josie looked up again. Penelope was already a needy mess so she decided not not make her suffer any longer and removed her underwear.

This was definitely not how Penelope imagined their first time after their break up, but she missed Josie's touch too much to find the strength to deny her. The brunette would probably get back to hating her tomorrow. Hell, she was pretty sure Josie hated her right at this moment, fucking her, but there was nothing she could do.

And Penelope would probably regret giving in to Josie knowing that this was probably just mindless, mindblowing sex for the other girl. But right now Penelope couldn't care less, and thus she completely shut down her brain for the night, allowing herself to enjoy her angry, dominant Josie on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something smutty, so 1) forgive me, and 2) feel free to point out how awkward it is.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to montandom, who helped me figure out how to write this kind of stuff and gave valuable feedback on how not to sound too creepy.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos/comments or come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm the-punon.


End file.
